leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Yarrghman/Galio (Rework)
Galio, the Sentinel's Sorrow is a champion in League of Legends. Abilities Current Abilities= as ability power. }} Galio fires a concussive blast from his eyes to a target 235-radius area, dealing magic damage and slowing enemies hit for 2.5 seconds. *'Projectile Speed:' 1300 |leveling = |cooldown=7 |cost= |costtype=mana |range=940 }} Galio shields an allied champion for 4 seconds, increasing their armor and magic resistance. Each time that unit takes damage, Galio is healed. The heal is 20% weaker than the last for each consecutive hit. |leveling = |cooldown=13 |cost=60 |costtype=mana |range=800 }} Galio unleashes a gust of magical wind that deals magic damage to all enemies in its path. A directional draft remains for 5 seconds, increasing the movement speed of allies passing through it. |leveling = |cooldown=12 |cost= |costtype=mana |range=1180 }} Galio becomes a statue and channels for 2 seconds, taunting nearby foes and reducing incoming physical and magic damage by 50%. When the channel ends, Galio bursts out of his statue form, dealing magic damage to enemies within range. The damage is increased by 5% for each attack suffered while channeling (maximum 40%). If the channel is canceled, the damage radius is reduced to 575 instead of normal. While channeling Idol of Durand, Galio can still cast Bulwark on allies within range. |leveling = |range=600 |cooldown= |cost= |costtype=mana }} |-| Reworked Abilities= as magic resist. }} Galio fires a concussive blast from his eyes to a target 235-radius area, dealing magic damage and slowing enemies hit for 2 seconds. *'Projectile Speed:' 1300 |leveling = |cooldown = 7 |cost = |costtype = mana |range = 950 }} Galio shields an allied unit for 5 seconds, granting a damage absorbing shield, and increasing their armor and magic resistance. While the shield holds, each time that unit takes damage, Galio is healed for a percentage of the damage dealt. Each consecutive hit yields a 20% weaker heal. |leveling = |cooldown = 13 |cost = 75 |costtype = mana |range = 900 }} Galio unleashes a gust of magical wind that deals magic damage and knocks aside all enemies in its path. A directional draft remains as long as Galio keeps channeling increasing the movement speed of allies passing through it for up to 5 seconds. Galio may reactivate Righteous Gust to stop channeling. The draft remains for 5 seconds after Galio ends his channel, but has a reduced slow if manually ended. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = mana |range = 1200 }} Galio becomes a statue and channels for 2 seconds, taunting nearby foes, reducing incoming physical and magic damage by 50%, and rendering himself immune to all crowd control. When the channel ends, Galio bursts out of his statue form, dealing magic damage based on the total amount of damage he would have taken to enemies within range. Galio cannot die while channeling, but if he takes fatal damage while channeling, Idol of Durand deals 10% increased damage, and Galio dies after Idol of Durand ends. While channeling Idol of Durand, Galio can still cast Righteous Gust and Bulwark on allies within range. |leveling = |range = 600 |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = mana }} Category:Custom champions